movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
LN's Parody Movies
LN's Parody Movies are a series of movies that are parodies of others. The series begins with 2 movies, "Ultimate Heroes: Infinity War", and "Ultimate Heroes: Endgame". Every movie revolves around at least 1 of the Ultimate Heroes taking the protagonist spot. It is mostly animated, with some of the main heroes being the Ninjago characters, Mr. Incredible, Shrek, and others. Movies (Phase 1) Mr. Incredible (Parody of Iron Man) The film tells the story of Bob Parr, a superhuman inventor who is kidnapped and forced to build a devastating weapon. Instead, using his intelligence and ingenuity, Parr builds a high-tech suit of armor that enhances his powers and escapes captivity. When he uncovers a nefarious plot with global implications, he dons his powerful armor and vows to protect the world as Mr. Incredible. The Grulk (Parody of The Incredible Hulk) In this new beginning, scientist Gru desperately hunts for a cure to the gamma radiation that poisoned his cells and unleashes the unbridled force of rage within him: The Grulk. Living in the shadows--cut off from a life he knew and the woman he loves, Lucy--Gru struggles to avoid the obsessive pursuit of his nemesis, General Lex Luthor and the military machinery that seeks to capture him and brutally exploit his power. As all three grapple with the secrets that led to the Grulk's creation, they are confronted with a monstrous new adversary known as El Macho, whose destructive strength exceeds even the Grulk's own. One scientist must make an agonizing final choice: accept a peaceful life as Gru or find heroism in the creature he holds inside--The Incredible Grulk. Mr. Incredible 2 (Parody of Iron Man 2) With the world now aware that he is Mr. Incredible, superhuman Bob Parr faces pressure from all sides to share his technology with the military. He is reluctant to divulge the secrets of his powers, fearing the information will fall into the wrong hands. With Diana Prince and Lucius "Frozone" Best by his side, Bob must forge new alliances and confront a powerful new enemy. Shaggy (Parody of Thor) At the center of the story is the mighty Shaggy, a powerful but arrogant warrior whose reckless actions reignite a war. Shaggy is cast out by his father and is forced to live among his friends. A beautiful, young scientist, Daphne Blake has a profound effect on Shaggy, as she ultimately becomes his first love. It's while with the Mystery Machine gang that Shaggy learns what it takes to be a true hero when his traitorous dog of his world sends the darkest forces of Scoobard to invade Earth. Shrek: The First Ultimate Hero (Parody of Captain America: The First Avenger) Born during the 16th century, Shrek grew up an ogre in an ogre-hating world. Horrified by the newsreel footage of invaders in Europe, Shrek was inspired to try to help his country. However, because of his frailty and sickness, he was rejected. Overhearing the boy’s earnest plea, the King offered Shrek the opportunity to take part in a special experiment... Operation: Rebirth. After weeks of tests, Shrek was at last administered the Super-Solider Serum and bombarded by "vita-rays". Shrek emerged from the treatment with a body as perfect as a body can be and still be ogre. Shrek was then put through an intensive physical and tactical training program. Three months later, he was given his first assignment as the Fantastic Ogre. Armed with his indestructible shield and battle savvy, Shrek has continued his war against evil both as a sentinel of liberty and as leader of the Ultimate Heroes. LN's The Ultimate Heroes (Parody of The Avengers) "LN's The Ultimate Heroes" — the superhero team up of a lifetime, featuring iconic LN superheroes Mr. Incredible, the Grulk, Shaggy, Shrek, Fred Flintstone, and Rapunzel. When an unexpected enemy emerges that threatens global safety and security, David Dunn, Director of the international peacekeeping agency known as G.L.A.S.S., finds himself in need of a team to pull the world back from the brink of disaster. Spanning the globe, a daring recruitment effort begins. Movies (Phase 3) Ultimate Heroes: Infinity War (Parody of Avengers: Infinity War) Ultimate Heroes: Endgame (Parody of Avengers: Endgame)